The invention involves electrode for generating negative oxygen ion and negative oxygen ion generator using the electrode.
At present, the negative oxygen ion generator often directly uses the columnar or acicular metal needle as the electrode for generating negative oxygen ion. The productivity of negative oxygen ion and level of generated Ozone molecules depend on the voltage applied to the metal electrode. The exorbitant negative high voltage is conductive for the generation of negative oxygen ions and Ozone molecules, which may cause the intoxication in human body. Again, due to the easily oxidized on the tip of metal needle, it may lose the tip discharge process. To reduce the productivity of Ozone molecules, at present, many negative oxygen ion generators wrap tens of thousands of or hundreds of thousands of carbon fiber or fullerene fiber as the emitting electrode on surfaces of each wire loop or acicular metal electrode. This kind of emitting electrode could reduce the ozone produce efficiency to some extent, but due to the structure, the number of fixed carbon fiber or fullerene fiber is very limited. If there were too many carbon or fullerene fibers fixed on each wire loop or acicular metal electrode, then carbon or fullerene fibers that far away from the wire loop or needle cannot obtain sufficiently high intensity of negative high voltage electric field. In this case, these carbon or fullerene fibers would not emit electrons and generate no negative oxygen ion, showing a lower productivity of negative oxygen ions. The surface area of the existing carbon fiber or fullerene fiber bundle fixed on each wire loop or needle is small, which leads to the relatively low capacity for adsorbing electropositive Ozone molecules. Due to the high concentration of Ozone molecules, the instrument still needs the filter net for Ozone molecules. Besides, this kind of wire loop or acicular metal electrode whose surface is wrapped of carbon or fullerene fibers cannot utilize the strong air flow to transmit the generated negative oxygen ions to the space that lies beyond.
The negative oxygen ions generated by the existing negative oxygen ion generator are easily recombined by the particles of all kinds in the air (such as the dust and bacterial molecule, etc.) at the instrument outlet. Due to the short conveying distance, the negative oxygen ions in the space far away from instrument outlet are not much left. Therefore, negative oxygen ions are difficult to be conveyed to further space for human to breathe and play a little role in human's health. At the same time, Ozone molecules that cannot be conveyed to further space would achieve a higher concentration, which is extremely unfavorable for the human health. To reduce the concentration of Ozone molecules generated by the negative oxygen ion generator, the filter net is usually added at the outlet of negative oxygen ions. Adding the filter net possesses certain effects on restraining the concentration of Ozone molecules, but it greatly reduces the concentration and conveying distance of negative oxygen ions.